


a prose to remember

by intrvrtgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Drabble Collection, Gen, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't mind me i'm just vent writing here lmao, it's all just angst i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrvrtgirl/pseuds/intrvrtgirl
Summary: today, i told the sunset about you.





	1. a letter from me to you (sun, moon, and stars)

**Author's Note:**

> just a collection of drabbles written by me at an ungodly hour just to vent my feelings out. will update whenever i feel like i'm losing my shit.

today, i told the sunset about you. they were skeptical at first, yet they stayed. maybe they felt the pressure rising up towards them, even hotter than the stars combined, but i didn't ponder long enough when i locked gazes with you, and there i knew why. so i pour my heart onto them, all the things i've bottled up from the years i've emptied myself shall now be passed from wind to wind.

you were silent, hesitant to say the least, but you stayed. yet as i looked up, the stars were now blinking heavily as the clouds turned darker. it was a perfect sight, despite the fog blocking my vision. they were all confused at what was happening, then i saw u, motionless sitting there. so i smiled and asked, 'do you want to know why i'm telling you all this, despite the sun's absence?' silence, the fog now wiped out completely as it wets my cheeks, 'because of you, moon. out of all the things here, you knew what it must have felt like, right?' the thunder growled. 

the sun loved the moon dearly that they died every night just for their sake, to give them the breath of their life, to let them live even just for the night. they both are truly a fool at love, no matter how world's apart they are. it was a beautiful yet wretched love story. 'it must be brutal right, a torture both of you will silently served for the rest of your lives.' 

i clenched my fist, yet i was too numb enough to feel my own warmth (maybe they didn't exist in the first place, as you took it away from me when i walked away from your life), then raindrops started falling from your eyes. it didn't touch my skin, though, but it fell to the ground loudly, echoing in my mind, bouncing back to those days where naivety was our solace. but the stars didn't comfort you, not even a pint of cloud approached you. the night sky was too bright for me, so i look away, down from where the waves were crashing in.

and the sun? oh how i wished they had stayed for them to witness this scenery.

but the rain only poured harder, even the soothing hush of the winds doesn't ease its weeping, and still, no droplets touched my body. i looked up once again, fury now burning in my eyes as i shouted at the moon, 'why aren't you pouring it down on me? because of your pity–' but a realization harshly broke into my mind as i saw how silent the clouds in the dark sky were. 

'it was not us who's raining down tears,' it was the first time they talked, and how i wished they didn't, 'it was you.' 

today, i told the moon about your glowing beauty, the stars about your undying kindness, and the clouds about the warmth we used to share. and today, it'll be buried down below, where the sun won't see its shadows and the moon won't feel its regrets.


	2. the night we met (sleepless nights with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it cannot understand, for it knew the lengths they had endured just for that sight.

window panes and starless skies, broken wounds and open air. with a piece of stardust stuck on their hair, the traveler whispered, “the moon looks warm tonight.” wooden sticks and mellow lights, warm nights and rendezvous meetings. with the darkness on its side, the stranger answered, “it isn’t.”

silent mumbling and tuneless giggles, forgotten dreams and midnight phantasm. the night sky was bare and bold, yet their gaze remained intact onto the windowsill. the traveler pondered and wondered, yet they didn’t look. the stranger stared and dared to make sense of their actions, yet no answer has been given. 

“the stars will finally be back,” said the stranger, “can a glance at its intensity would not suffice?” _just like what you’ve been doing since the day you existed_ , is what it wanted to add, but courage is for those who believe in make-believe and it cannot understand it, for a silhouette is what it is. it could only see, and seeing is only for those who are blind. it could only stare and talk, for actions cannot be undone.

but the traveler didn’t waver as they closed their eyes, even as the shooting stars fell like tears in the dusk of their cabin. even as fairies sang and flew towards it. even as its presence falter back through the window pane as the light seeps between their uncrossed boundaries.

it cannot understand, for it knew the lengths they had endured just for that sight. no words cannot escape anymore as darkness turns into sunrise, yet its question reaches them. 

“shooting stars are for those who have dreams. the stars would always return, but it can no longer shine for us,” they smiled, and there, it finally knew, “after all, we are not the only traveler who had hoped and longed for them.”

today, the stars dreamt about their foregone light, piercing and evanescent as ever. because they knew that under their scab and scars, memories will remain.


End file.
